Weed Sees The World
'Weed Sees The World '''is the twenty-third episode of the first season. Plot One morning, when Weed wakes up, the garden seems to be full of dust. Bill and Ben climb out of their flowerpots and see Weed is coughing so she tells the garden is dusty because there hasn't been much rain. Weed suggests Bill and Ben need to get a duster and clean the dust up, but they don't know what a duster is, so she tells them and the flowerpot men run off to find one. When Bill goes into the kennel to get some dusters, Thistle asks Ben what they're up to, but he doesn't tell her. Bill comes out of the kennel with the dusters and the flowerpot men's sacks, then they begin cleaning each other. Ben tells Thistle that Weed needs to be dusted too and Thistle says Weed will to be very clean to be as lovely as a thistle. Ben tells Thistle that Weed is already lovely, but Thistle says that she has never seen her, so Bill says Weed will come and meet Thistle, but Weed has never left her own corner of the garden. Bill and Ben stand outside the shed and think maybe they shouldn't have said that Weed will come and meet Thistle. Ben leans against the shed door, then it moves backwards and lots of tools fall out of the shed. Bill sees a garden trowel and has an idea, perhaps Weed can meet Thistle after all. Next door, Rose is teaching her buds to keep clean and says that they must be always be ready for visitors. Back in the flowerpot men's garden, Bill is trying to dig Weed up and Ben is cleaning her up, Weed tells Bill that she would like to meet Thistle but she doesn't want to be dug up and carried about. When Weed is all clean, she says that she would like to see the rest of the world and Bill and Ben promise that will happen, but they don't know how. Bill and Ben go to the vegetable garden and see Slowcoach who is out for a stroll, they tell him Weed wants to see the world and he agrees. Then Slowcoach has an idea - if Weed can't go to the world, the world must go to Weed, Bill and Ben doesn't know what he means, so he says that they will collect interesting things from around the world and show them to Weed. When the flowerpot men go to search for interesting things, Slowcoach decides to show Weed a sprout. In the greenhouse, Ketchup suggests Bill to show Weed a seed packet because it will show her what goes on the greenhouse. At the end of the garden, Ben decides to show Weed a lump of mud because that it will show her what a dirty part of the world looks like. Weed says the things are all interesting, but she's seen them all before and still doesn't know what the places they come from look like. Bill thinks Weed will know what the places look like if she saw a picture and he and Ben go to tell Slowcoach, he eats the sprout and says they can paint pictures or they can draw pictures with pencils, Ben runs off to find some painting supplies and Bill follows Slowcoach into his house. Slowcoach gives Bill some pencils, shows him a book full of paper and tells him to throw away the sheets with marks on. Bill starts drawing his picture, but his pencil snaps in half so he throws it away, but he doesn't know that every time he throws away a broken pencil, it would hit Boo. Tad thinks Boo is learning to dance and the hedgehog rolls away, then pencils start hitting Tad too, Bill comes out of Slowcoach's house holding a non-broken pencil and a blank sheet of paper and Tad suggests to draw a picture of Rose. Ben comes out of the shed holding a paint pot and a paintbrush, now he needs some paper and luckily there is a whole roll next to him, but when he pulls it to get some paper, the whole roll starts unraveling, now Ben has more paper than he needs. In next door's garden, Bill is drawing a picture of Rose, but when he reveals it, she says it's nothing like her because it is grey. At the end of the garden, Ben has painted lots of pictures and is now painting one of the shed, Scamper arrives and thinks he is painting a picture of a compost heap, so he tells her it's actually the shed. Scamper sees a picture which ''is the compost heap and another one which is a black scribble, Ben says it's a picture of Thistle, but she is not so sure as he has only got one colour, so Ben tells her it's a picture of Thistle at night. Later on, Bill and Ben show their pictures to Slowcoach, but he says they look nothing like the rest of the world. Bill and Ben are disappointed as they promised to show Weed some pictures, but luckily Slowcoach has a box which has pictures of the world inside. Bill and Ben show the pictures to Weed and she says they are very good. Ben asks Weed if she is pleased to see rest of the world, she says that she is, but now she knows what the world looks like, she is very glad she lives in their own quiet corner of the garden. Bill and Ben agree with Weed that they are happy to live in their own corner of the garden and they promise Weed they'll always keep it free of dust. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * Slowcoach * Thistle * Ketchup * Boo * Scamper * Rose * Tad Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * The Shed (not seen inside) * Slowcoach's House * Thistle's Corner * The Kennel (not seen inside) * The End of the Garden * The Vegetable Garden * The Greenhouse * Next Door's Garden Cast * John Thomson as the narrator, Bill, Slowcoach and Tad * Jimmy Hibbert as Ben, Boo and Ketchup * Eve Karpf as Weed, Thistle, Scamper and Rose Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Series 1 episodes Category:Episodes written by Chris Allen